


Scrabble and alcohol don't mix

by AutumnReid



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Phone Call, Scrabble, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnReid/pseuds/AutumnReid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Copious amounts of alcohol and one heated game of Scrabble later, Lestrade is calling John for help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrabble and alcohol don't mix

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue styling influenced by IBegToDreamAndDiffer's Sherlock: Words. A small drabble i wrote when i should of been sleeping. I don't own Sherlock

* * *

_John is in Italics_

**Lestrade is in Bold**

Normal Third Person is in regular

* * *

 

_"Hello?"_

**"John, Defcon 5."**

_"Defcon 5? Did Sherlock get his dick stuck in the toaster again?"_

**"No, Worse."**

_"It's Defcon 5, how bad can it be?"_

**"Fine, Defcon 1, I don't know the level of urgency!"**

_"I don't think anyone does."_

**"John!"**

_"Sorry! What's the problem?"_

**"Sherlock, Mycroft, Scrabble, alcohol, and gummy bears."**

_"Oh my god…"_

**"Mycroft has a beer bottle!"**

_"I'll call SWAT."_

**"Already did- Sherlock! Put down the iron! He can use 'zymurgy' in a double letter square-!"**

The line cut off and John quickly grabbed his coat. Hopefully this time they wouldn't have to use the taser.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it <3 it was fun to write (though i hate writing drabbles, i see them as a challenge)


End file.
